Convey
by Hermione Kat
Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the upcoming war?
1. Chapter 1

Convey

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_I hate you!" she screamed as she slowly backed away from him. "I hate you!"_

_He started to move towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, we can work it out – you know I would never purposely hurt you."_

_She closed her eyes and turned away. "But you did! I saw you having – saw you with that girl!"_

"_She meant nothing to me!"  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh yeah? That's what they always say!"_

_And she ran out of the room, sobbing. She needed to be alone._

_Draco just stood there, his heart pounding, his face blank, and thought to himself, Stupid Mudblood._

_End Flashback_

Hermione felt happy with herself as she pulled on a pink top and some jeans. Her hair was no longer a curly, frizzy mess, but smooth and straight. She had filled out some more in the last year or so, and looked better than ever.

Thirty minutes later, she leaned casually onto the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and was surrounded by the bustle of witches and wizards about to leave for Hogwarts. It had been two long years since she'd graduated, and it felt good to be home.

AS she boarded the train, she saw Dennis Creevey, now a seventh year (A/N: is that right?), a fourth year named Abacus Montague, and a sixth year named Lestat (IWTV, everybody!) Turner (POTC!). She made her way through the crowd, and found and empty compartment, sliding the door shut.

She made herself as comfortable as she could so she could sleep, and pulled a sweater on. She should at least be warm.

There was a knock and the door opened, and someone stepped in, saying, "Is it okay to sit here? All the other compartments are full."

"Yes, it's –" Hermione started to say, then stopped. She knew that voice.

"Draco?" she said, not daring to open her eyes.

He shuffled inside and sat down. "Yes?"

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. HE looked the same as he did two years ago, still muscularly built, still blond, still had those amazingly sexy gray eyes.

She sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you. I've been offered Potions Master."  
"I'm teaching Transfiguration. But why, why, why, why?  
"Why what?"

She hesitated. "Why are you back in my life?"  
"I don't know," Draco said. "It just happened that way."

Hermione groaned. "Then just let me be on the way to Hogwarts."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXX

Hogwarts was grand as ever: big and beautiful, with dusty windows, stone walls, and a magnificent ceiling.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the Great Hall fell silent "Let us welcome our two new teachers, Professors Malfoy and Granger, two fine young graduates of Hogwarts. Let us welcome them by singing the school song."

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot,"_ the school chorused together, everyone ending on different notes.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Let's eat."

Then he turned to Draco and Hermione.

"Thank you for doing this for me. With Severus in Azkaban, and Minerva retired, it's been tough finding two fine young educators such as yourselves to replace them."  
Hermione beamed. "Thank you, Professor."

"Please, call me Albus."

"Well, thanks, Albus."  
Draco simply said nothing.

"Your rooms have already been set up, but you may redecorate if you wish. I will show them to you after the feast."

Then they turned to eat.

XXXXXXXX

"Here you are, Professor Granger. Your living quarters."  
Hermione gasped. She had never seen a more nicely decorated room before. The walls were maroon, with whitish-gold curtains on the windows, and a maroon sofa sat before a roaring fire.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can see that Miss Granger likes it," Dumbledore said. "Now to Mister Malfoy's quarters."

To Hermione's horror, his quarters were right across the corridor. They were decorated the same, only his furniture was green and silver. Hermione didn't have to guess why.

"Very well. I will leave you two to do whatever you please until you decide to go to bed." And with that, Dumbledore stumbled out through the portrait hole.

"So," Draco said, advancing on Hermione. "how's life been since, you know…?"

"Bearable," she replied coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

"_You know I love you, Hermione?" Draco said._

_She nodded, her large chocolate eyes wide and a smile on her face, which was rare for her. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ears, and then reached out to touch Draco's face._

_Draco stared at the beautiful girl next to him, and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione took this as an opportunity to place her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips. When they had to stop for a breath, Draco's lips brushed against Hermione's cheek, and she giggled. _

_He stroked her hair, gently caressing it. He rubbed her wrists, feeling their softness. There was an undeniable silence for the moment._

"_I'll never let you go."_

_End Flashback_

The first week of school was hard for Hermione; she had to learn new faces, welcome back old ones, start making up tests, and whatnot. But all in all, she was having fun, and usually had a good time in class.

Draco, however usually started the day off in a sour mood, and some of his younger students had become frightened of him. His students learned a lot, though, and showed a lot of potential.

The end of day bell rang, and Hermione gathered up her stuff while kids shuffled out of her classroom. She was tired, but not as much as she should've been. She'd already deducted points from her own house!

She made her way up to her common room, greeting old faces. Not to her surprise, Draco was just getting in too. She tried to avert his gaze as she walked past him towards her portrait.

"So, how are your classes?" he said.

"Just fine."

"And how are you today?"

"Just fine."

"That's good. Good."

Hermione didn't really have time to be talking to Draco, so she turned away from him and whispered her password. The portrait opened, and she started to make her way inside.

She was stopped, however, by a hand on her arm. She closed her eyes.

"Draco, go away. Just leave me alone. I've no time for –" She couldn't finish because Draco put a finger on her lips.

"Sshhh…"

"Draco," she pleaded.

"We can start again, Hermione. I know it. What happened two years ago was all just puppy love."

She couldn't believe it. "You call that puppy love? We slept – we had – I was – we were inseparable. Then you had to go and hook up with that Ravenclaw."

"Hermione…"

"No, I just can't."

XXXXXXXX

They avoided each other, speaking only about school-related matters. Hermione was generally in a bad and unhealthy mood all the time now. Draco must be rubbing off on me, she thought.

Dumbledore was his usual bumbling self, often seen walking the corridors, or heard humming to himself with his eyes closed. Hermione often helped him get up from his seat at meals. He was getting older and more frail, she worried.

XXXXXXXX

Draco was approached at the end of the day by one of his older students, a seventh year named Angelina Domenica. He didn't wonder why as she was failing his class.

"Professor Malfoy, I was just wondering if you could –"

"Change your grade? No. The answer is no."

"But, Professor, the reason I'm failing is because –" she started.

"Why? Tell me one good reason."  
"Because I'm in love with you."

XXXXXXXX

Hee hee hee…………… R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_Hermione lay curled up on the sofa of the Heads' Common Room. Draco was next to her, reading a book._

"_Draco," she said, causing him to look up from his book. "I have something important to tell you."_

"_What is it?" Draco said, taking her hand._

"_Well, remember when we, you know?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_End Flashback_

Hermione had given a test, and she wanted to get them graded so she could hand thm back the next day. After grading, oh, four or five, she felt her eyelids drooping.

XXXXXXXX

Draco was having a wonderful night. He had a beautiful girl lying next to him on his bed, her red hair fanning out beneath her head.

Gently, he kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

XXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione were called to a meeting with Dumbledore. They sat in the chairs he had provided for them and waited for him to speak.

"I sense some…emotional tension between you two. What's wrong? You got along perfectly well seventh year."  
They remained silent. Hermione closed her eyes.

"See, sir," Draco said reluctantly. "In seventh year, we, um, we were a couple, and, uh, I cheated on her."  
"Ah. Anything else?"  
Hermione wanted to keep quiet, but she couldn't. "I lost my babies!"

XXXXXXXX

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. No, no, no, she thought. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"_Babies_?" Draco exclaimed. "Hermione, you just said we were going to have _one _baby. Thanks for sharing."

"Yeah, well, we didn't have any."

"What happened?"

"What happened?! What happened?! I miscarried, that's what happened!"

"I just assumed that –"

"Just assumed I left at home with my mother when I came here?!"

"Well, you never got in touch with me when they were supposed to be born. December 3rd of last year if I remember correctly."  
Hermione nodded, then started to cry.

Draco couldn't believe she'd never told him either of what she'd just revealed. Then when Dumbledore dismissed them, Draco went away by himself to think."

XXXXXXXX

Hermione hugged her cloak tighter to herself as she entered Madame Rosmerta's. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, so she found a table near it.

"Anything m'dear?" Rosmerta said, giving the table a quick wipe-down.

"Firewhiskey – no, make that a – never mind." She needed something strong to calm herself.

In a few moments, Madame Rosmerta sat a cold Firewhiskey (A/N: Oxymoron?) down on the table. Hermione picked it up and took a long drink of it, coughing.

Placing her head in her hands, she thought, He's such a jerk. He never tried to contact me, either. I hate him.

My life is screwed up, she thought.

XXXXXXXX

"Good-night, Draco."

"Good-night, Angelina."

The red-haired girl left through the portrait hole. At the same time, Hermione was just coming in from her drinking run. They collided, and Hermione was in an even worse state. Angelina quickly ran off.

Hermione, even in her drunken state, recognized the girl as a student and pounded on Draco's portrait hole, angering the picture inside. A very messy-haired and angry Draco answered. "What?"

Hermione stumbled inside the portrait and then turned to Draco. "Was that a student I just saw?!" she shrieked. "Well, was it? Draco, you can't just sleep with your students. It's wrong! I should report you to Dumbledore!"

"Should? So you aren't?"

"No! Because then poor old Dumbledore would have to find another godforsaken teacher!"

Draco, looking startled, but noticing her drunken state, took her by the arm and led her to the sofa. "Hermione, calm down! You're going ballistic!"

Sensing Draco's hand on hers, she calmed herself, and slowed her breathing. Then she buried her head in Draco's chest.

"Oh, Draco! I've been such an idiot. Always, I've blamed you for my problems. But I should be blaming myself."

"Shhh…..calm down…..calm down…."

She lifted her head. "Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blamed you for the last two years. I'm sorry I lost the babies. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize at the time that our love had died."

Draco stroked her hair and pulled her closer to his chest. "But, don't you see, our love is still there. It's just buried beneath pain and suffering and…unfaithfulness. But it's there, alright. And we can dig it up and start over. Does that sound good to you?"

She pulled away and nodded. "But only if you promise not to sleep with your students or anyone else."

Draco nodded. "Agreed."

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I love your advice. Be sure to keep reading when the rest comes out. Have a good Christmas 2006 or whatever holiday you celebrate.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter

_Flashback_

_There were few people in the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. It seemed everyone had gone home for the holidays. So, one single table in the center of the hall had been set up, and Draco alone sat there, waiting for someone to come down to eat. _

_The great big door of the Hall opened, and a slim honey-blonde girl slipped inside. She wore the regular school robes, with a Ravenclaw patch (A/N:?)sewn onto it. Her hair cascaded down the back of the robe._

_She took her place next to Draco and turned to him. "Happy Christmas."_

_Draco smiled. "Happy Christmas to you, too."_

"_I'm Zara," the girl said._

"_Draco."_

"_I've heard." Zara laughed. "Where're your friends?"_

"_They went home for Christmas."_

"_And you didn't? Why, if I may ask?"_

"_Well, you see, my parents aren't the nicest people in the world. My father's in Azkaban. And my mother – I don't know where my poor mother is," Draco said._

_Zara's face lit up. "Ah, you're Draco _Malfoy_."_

_Draco laughed nervously. "You know another Draco?"_

"_No. I was just messing with you."_

_Draco smiled and said seductively, "Say, what would you say to a Christmas dinner up in _my _room?"_

_End Flashback_

It pained Draco that he could not see other women. Often, he would find himself staring unnoticed at the seventh year girls. But he wanted to gain Hermione's trust back, so he restrained himself as much as he could.

Hermione often stopped in his quarters after dinner and in the mornings to make sure he was awake. His hair would be a mess, and he protested every day, but she succeeded in getting him up an out of bed each day.

His classes were going better than usual, Draco decided. Maybe it was because of Hermione. Or maybe it was because he was thinking more positively. Or maybe –

During his 5th period class on a Thursday, he was teaching seventh years how to make a semi-strong Veritaserum.

"Now, you will be allowed to use this on each other, but only while in this room. If I or another teacher catch you with this outside of this class, you will be in very deep trouble. To begin, you will need to simmer some Boggart teeth for seven minutes. Then, add three counter-clockwise stirs and four Lacewing Flies. I will write the rest of the instructions on the board." He proceeded to write them on the board.

"Ahem."

Draco turned around. Angelina was standing in front of him.

"So, about the other day – I just want to say I really enjoyed it. Maybe we could – you know, meet again sometime."

"Su-" Draco started to say, but stopped. "I'm sorry, but, I can't. I can't."  
Angelina was starting to get upset. "But, Draco," she said quietly. "Why? I thought we had something."

"Yeah? Well, we didn't."

XXXXXXXX

"Yes, Mister Halloway?"

"Professor Granger? I was just wondering if you could show me that spell again."

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

She instructed the class to read a little in their books, then went to where a seventh year named Mark Halloway sat. She turned to a page in the back of the book. "This page right here shows you in fine detail what this spell does and how it is pronounced. Okay?"

Mark nodded and lifted his hand, brushing it against Hermione's own. She turned back to him, and a smile crept slowly onto her face.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello, peoples who read my story! I hope this chapter was okay. But if it wasn't, feel free to say so. So thanks for reading and enjoy your holiday.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 5

_Flashback_

"_Hermione told the password to the portrait and it swung open. She stepped inside wand was awed by the beauty of the Common Room._

_The walls were forest green, with a gold border at the top and bottom. Portraits of previous Head Boys and Girls hung on the walls. A green and maroon sofa and a loveseat had been placed before a roaring fire. The total effect was so…amazing._

"_When you're done admiring the furniture, Granger, would you mind getting out of my sight? I've got a hot date coming over in about an hour."  
Hermione looked at the person who had spoken in disgust. "Malfoy? You're Head Boy? I didn't think you were smart enough."_

_Draco sneered. "As a matter of fact, Mudblood, I happen to have gotten the second highest grades in the school."_

"_Well, at any rate, mine were higher than yours."_

"_Yes, and my father had something to say about that. See these." He held out his arms. They had long gashes in them._

_Hermione looked. "You deserve them," she spat. "You are a load of shit."_

_Draco grabbed Hermione's arm. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. You never know what can happen when you're sleeping."  
When he let go, Hermione's heart was pounding, and she could still feel his ice cold touch on her arm._

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXX

Hermione went to Draco's quarters after her classes were over. It was unusually silent, and she wondered where Draco was. They had been planning to have dinner together for some time now, and she would hate to have to reschedule.

After waiting for several minutes, she was starting to get impatient. In seventh year, Draco had been on time for everything. Now, he was starting to lose that good quality.

When at last Draco stumbled through the portrait hole, Hermione's stomach was growling, but she was pleased to see that he was carrying a bag of food in his hand.

"Where have you been?" Hermione wondered. "I was starting to worry."

Draco laughed. "That's just like you. Anyway, I had to break up a fight in the corridor after class, and then I decided to go down to the kitchens for some food. No need to worry."

He placed a container of hot steaming spaghetti with a meatball in front of Hermione and then in front of himself. "Dig in," he said.

XXXXXXXX

On the other side of the castle, in the Slytherin dorms, Angelina was doing some serious thinking and plotting. Already, she had a whole piece of parchment filled with little ideas and scribbles. She motioned for Mark Halloway to help her. "Listen, I know you like Professor Granger. So, I can get Professor Malfoy, and you can get Professor Granger. But you'll have to help me to do it. I can't do this by myself."

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hee…hee…hee…hee…Yeah, this is a kinda short chapter, but it moves the story along. And the previous chapter was really just a bridge.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_She was in a black silk dress with green lining. Over her eyes was a black mask held onto her face with a piece of green ribbon. Her hair was curled to perfection; not one curl too many._

_Across the room he sat, catching the occasional glimpse of her, looking away quickly when she turned her head his way. She was beautiful in his opinion, with perfect rosy cheeks, perfect lips, and such lovely long beautiful auburn hair that shined gold in the light._

_He stood up, hands trembling, and took quick steps towards her. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_She smiled and swept into a graceful curtsy, then placed her hand on his. It was a slow dance, so she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck. It was hot._

_When the dance was over, he led her outside to bench and sat down on it. She sat too, her legs crossed. She was smiling._

_Then he reached over to lift her mask off her face. It fell to the ground and there was a single silent moment where they were both thinking the same thing. He leaned in and kissed her._

XXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Day. The school was quiet, for everyone had gone home for the holidays. Draco was not one of them.

He had been thinking of what to get Hermione, but he was having trouble. Plus, he had to get her something she could where to the Christmas Ball. He planned to get something before the day was over, before she would start bugging him about it. So he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then grabbed a bag of money so he could shop. It was a Saturday, so he went to Hogsmeade and found a quaint little shop by the name of Madame Francesca's Fine Antiques.

Inside, it was dark, but warm. In one corner, he could see some nasty looking linens he wanted to stay away from. Draco called for Francesca.

"Yes?" she said in a high granny-like voice.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. It has to be just right."

"Ah, I have just the thing. Take a look at these necklaces. Elvin-made."

He looked into the mahogany box she had placed on the counter and fingered on of the necklaces. It was beautiful; it had five rubies placed in a circle around one green emerald. Just like a lion devouring a snake, he thought.

"I'll take it," he decided.

"Good. That'll be 126 galleons, sir. After all, this necklace has a special power. It makes the wearer live if it is their time to die as long as there is someone who has some love for them in the world."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he tucked the necklace into his pants pocket away from harm and left the shop quickly. Then he turned a corner and shuffled into a dress shop.

A woman was there hanging fitting some dresses on the mannequins. Draco tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I need a dress for my girlfriend and some shoes to go with it."

The girl fingered Draco's hair. "A girlfriend, eh? Oh well. Let me show you the newest dresses."

She led Draco to a rack of emerald green and pure white dresses. She pulled one out, a green one made of a soft material that floated like silk. "Eh?"

Draco nodded. "I like it. But I want something that will bring out her eyes. Something like this one." He motioned towards another green one, a darker one. "I'll take this one."

The saleswoman nodded. "And I have the perfect shoes to go with that dress." She pulled out some strappy black heels.

"Okay."

"That'll be 53 galleons."

Draco paid and left the shop, then went to catch a carriage back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione was out for a walk on the grounds, wondering where Draco had gone to. She hadn't seen him all day, but she longed to, for it was Christmas.

An owl flew towards her with a letter tied to its leg. She took the letter and sent the owl off. Hermione opened the letter and immediately recognized the writing.

_Hermione,_

_I know you must be wondering where I was today. I had gone to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things. When you get back to your Common Room, go into your bedroom right away, okay? I have a surprise for you. Then meet me by the lake at 8:00._

_Love,_

_Draco_

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Alright, not really a cliffie, but you know, it's the best I can do. So you all know how much I love your reviews, so review me, okay? Or else I'll get mad. Not really, but whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_The Common was silent as far as she could tell. When she walked in through the portrait hole, all was calm and everything was in order; the pillows were fluffed and in place, the carpet was free of crumbs, and the coffee table was not strewn with papers like usual._

"_Draco?" she called, but got no answer. "Draco? Are you here?" she tried again._

_Hearing no response, she pushed lightly on his door and, stepping inside, she gasped. "Draco – you…you…her…Zara Kinger?"_

_Draco stood up from where he was and walked lightly towards Hermione. "Hermione, I didn't mean to – I don't want to hurt you."_

_She turned away, tears streaming down her face. "Malfoy, this is the cruelest thing you have ever done to me. I thought we were in _love_, but I can see that clearly we are not!"_

"_Hermione," Draco said, reaching his hand out to stroke her arm. But she was already leaving, slamming the door behind her, and leaving one very confused Zara Kinger behind with Draco._

_End Flashback_

Hermione hurried up the moving staircases as quickly as she could, and almost shouted the password to her Common Room. She sprinted to her room, and saw a marvelous surprise on her bed.

She picked it up and held it up to her body, marveling at how silky and smooth it felt. It was a dress, a long one much like a princess would wear, and it was an amazing forest green.

Hermione slipped into it and was amazed at how it looked on her. _Draco is a good dress picker,_ she thought. It blended amazingly with her creamy skin, and her eyes were absolutely sparkling.

Then she noticed the shoes, which were black and strappy and went perfectly with the dress. _The perfect fit_, she thought when she slipped them on. And when she was done, she noticed one final piece to her outfit, tucked away in a small black box.

A necklace, with five rubies and one emerald. It too, went perfectly with her body, and she loved it. She fingered it on her neck and felt the coldness of it.

And so, finally, she was ready.

XXXXXXXX

Draco was growing impatient as he waited by the lake. It was getting chilly, and oh how he hated to be cold. He cursed inwardly to himself and then looked out across the lake.

A few more minutes passed, and he wondered where she could be. Then he noticed a tiny figure coming closer to him in the distance.

"Hermione," he called. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she gasped when she was close enough. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was taking a stroll when I got your letter and then it took me ages to get up those pesky staircases."  
"You look lovely," Draco whispered to her, his lips gently touching her ear. "Absolutely lovely."

She beamed. "Thank you. I didn't think you had the ability to pick out an outfit so beautiful."  
He laughed gently. "Did you just doubt my skills?"

"Noooo….Of course not…."

Draco laughed again and then brought her head closer to his body. He kissed her forehead and then kissed her on the lips.

Hermione loved being in his arms, and she never wanted to be out of them. So she didn't complain when he kissed her, wither. She just wanted to be loved and to be comfortable with herself.

And then, Draco whispered something into her ear.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Huh? HUH???? What did you think? I know it's a shorter chapter than usual, but I didn't really have a lot of time, but I wanted to update, so, how was it? Review, review, review, review, review….!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Convey

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

Summary: When Hermione and Draco reunite at Hogwarts as teachers, what will become of them? Can they learn to put aside their differences and cooperate together in the up-coming war?

**Author's Note: Hey peoples ( I know there's no "s" on the end of people)! How is the story coming along? Anyway, I have some people I want to thank for all their reviews. First off:**

**Neville'sGirl4Life: Thanks for reviewing so much! I love your reviews; they always make me feel good about my stories, so once again, thanks, and keep reviewing.**

**Ravenclawroyalty: I agree with you that it's ironic that your birthday is on December 3rd. Maybe it's karma telling you to read my story. Anyway, keep reviewing.**

**Hpwwefan: Thanks for loving my story so much! Just remember to keep loving it and reviewing it every time I update! Thanks!**

**Cam-is-hot: I'm glad you like the whole Mark thing. You know, I didn't even realize that I had named him Mark until I re-watched RENT, because that is an amazing movie. Thanks for your review!**

**Golfgal: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Madame de Lioncourt: Thanks to, like, my best friend, who I, like, make read this story. You know, I just love it when people tell me to get off my lazy ass. I realized that I actually am lazy, by the way. Anyway, Lestat's in this chapter! Also, sobs, I don't want to go blind.**

**Adoring: Thanks for liking the plot. And thanks for telling me to make my chapters longer(I'm not being sarcastic, by the way). I _do_ write really short chapters, but it's only because my fingers start to get sore when I type a lot.**

**Whitelight72: Hey, I happen to like the evil little students. But anyway, thanks for your review.**

**Ravencraft: Hey, don't start dissing my Draco. He's the best. Thanks for your review.**

**Silidons: I'm glad you think my chapters are great. I personally think they suck. But you know, I think everyone thinks that. Thanks!**

Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_They sat together on the cold marble bench, not that you could really call it a bench anyway, and simply stared into each other's eyes. Draco cleared his throat, and then stood up to face away from Hermione. _

"_Draco, what's wrong, baby?" Hermione wondered._

_He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." And then, "Hermione, I want to ask you something."_

_Gently, he took her by the hand and led her even further away from the school. _She looks perfect_, he thought. _Just like an angel.

"_Draco, what's happening?" Hermione said, her voice quivering slightly._

"_Hermione, I love you with all my heart. You are on my mind every single minute of every single day," Draco professed._

"_Draco, is this…?"_

_Draco got down on his knees. "Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione's hand flew up to her face and then she extended her hand out to accept the ring Draco was giving her. "Of course I will, Draco! Oh, I love you so much._

XXXXXXXX

They broke away, their night having been made a whole lot better. Love was certainly in the air as they walked back up to the castle. Love…and something else.

The Great Hall was beautiful; sparkling gold lights were strung on the walls, and twelve trees had been placed throughout the Hall, adorned elegantly with icicle lights and shiny Christmas balls.

Draco led Hermione out into the center of the Hall, where a few other couples were also dancing. It was a slow song, much like the one playing three years ago this very night. And this made Hermione very uncomfortable, because she didn't know what to expect.

She rested her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. Draco, noticing her sigh, said, "What's the matter, love?"

"I just have a feeling something wrong is going to happen.

XXXXXXXX

Across the Hall, Mark and Angelina were slumped back in their seats, looking depressed. They had been watching the two lovebirds for quite some time now, and were about ready to go through with their plan.

Angelina pulled something out of her robes and poured it into one of the glasses of punch on their table. She then proceeded to hand it to Mark, who repeated this.

"Oh, Lestat," Angelina called, noticing the Hufflepuff boy was close to her table. "Could you please go give this to Professors Malfoy and Granger. I expect they must be awfully thirsty."

Lestat Turner scrambled over to them and took the drinks. Then he proceeded to give them to Draco and Hermione.

"Why, thank you, Lestat!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're such a good student. I don't know what I would do without you."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed. "Not like that! You know what I mean.

"It's okay, baby," Draco said, placing his free arm around her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Mark and Angelina were slowly making their way over to near where Draco and Hermione were. Now they were a mere two yards away from them, and they were about to take a sip from their drinks.

Angelina tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Professor Malfoy," she said. "Could I have this dance?"

Draco looked around to Hermione. "Um…" He really didn't want to, so instead, he raised his glass up to his lips and took a deep, long, drink of the punch. And when he was done, he had a funny taste in his mouth.

Then he looked straight into the eyes of Angelina.

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Dun…Dun…Dun…Hey, guys! What's up? By the way, none of y'all reviewed my last chapter, and I was kind of disappointed. Did y'all even read it?

Anyway, review, guys, please!!!!


End file.
